The Loyal Facade
by ShoutingFromTheRooftops
Summary: Do you think Jane and Aro were always the leaders of the vampires? Think again. A significant other has made the conscious decision to reclaim what was once hers and remove Jane from the plate she had once perched herself on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I may not own Twilight or its characters/setting/plot/or anything relating to it, but I do own the characters I write here that are not included in the Twilight series. I own the ideas I put on this paper. And that's about all I own here.

Several hundred years I have stood here beside these supposedly royal people. For several hundred years I have gritted my teeth in utter disappointment when situations have arose and I was never placed in charge of their handling. Things here in the vampire world are to be taken care of in a particular manner, one that has the whole world bowing down to those who are responsible for the glorious outcome.

That person should have rightfully been me.

Through the first dozen years I had earned the right to that sort of response from the people I so graciously helped rule over. It became something I saw as a deserving reward and to this day I have yet to receive even a small ounce of what I originally planned to gain here.

Upon my arrival in Italy years ago, too many to trace, too many to attempt to remember, I was solidly placed next to Aro. Together we had taken apart towns, had people at our knees begging for the mercy that I fed myself on when blood was not enough. Jane came along and pushed me into the dust some odd years ago. It is needless to say there is a sufficient amount of distaste towards her now, even centuries later.

Now I stand in the shadows of every decision, breathe in the accomplishments of others and envision myself earning the same satisfaction from everything other people around here do.

My day will come when all those who neglect my appearance, who simply push me aside to watch the actions of others from the sidelines, who mutter my name with no meaning, no feeling, my day will come when they will be bowing down to me, kissing the feet they have stepped on cruelly with their pride and selfishness. The day will come when the name Emma Chaplain is spoken through loyal lips, with every emotion I have desired to gain from people. I will make sure this outcome is one that has been played by my hand for once and the several hundred years I have kept silent, kept my lips under lock-and-key will all come crumbling down in a single day, with a single word.

Edward Cullen will regret the day he ever spoke of what he was, of what lies in the darkness of night, of what truth there is in the horror stories of vampires and goblins. And although he will regret it, I will relish in it, for without him I would not have the opportunity to obtain the glory I have dreamed of, have lusted over.

Edward Cullen, I thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I may not own Twilight or its characters/setting/plot/or anything relating to it, but I do own the characters I write here that are not included in the Twilight series. I own the ideas I put on this paper. And that's about all I own here.

"Carlisle, old friend, it seems like years have passed since the last time I heard your voice." A chuckle resonated from the other line.

I made the conscious decision to contact Carlisle Cullen after years of not dialing his number. Decades before he had wed and certainly centuries before a family bloomed in his horizon, Carlisle Cullen had taken a trip to Italy where I remember setting my gray colored eyes on his blonde haired and compassionate filled frame.

I was grateful for this brief encounter with him; it would allow me to now slither quietly and unnoticeably into his family. Some people, those who were never graced with the feeling of being superior to others, might say I was being cruel. Yes, Carlisle Cullen was a dear friend of mine years ago, but time changes everything. Time brings waves, waves that wash over you with feelings of jealously, selfishness, hate, envy, lust, demonic sensations and simultaneously clear away any etches that could bring about guilt, remorse and shame.

"And I can say the same to you Emma." He still held the same British accent, still spoke with the sincerity and the compassion he was well known for in the vampire world. The doctor with the secret life that jeopardized any patient's well-being he came in contact with.

My heart did not tear apart at the satisfying thought of bringing this family to its early demise. It was quite the opposite. My heart spread its wings, fluttered high in my chest, pulled at the corners of my lips to bring about a malevolent grin. My initial strategy was to have Edward Cullen and his human vanish from the face of the earth, to be showered with six feet of dirt that was thrown by my agile and remorseless hands. Then a thought struck me with more voltage then lightening itself. Edward Cullen had a family behind him. That family of his would act as support beams and prevent any of my tasks from being acted out properly liked devised.

I laughed in response, "Carlisle, I was curious to know if you would have me stay at your house for a short weekend?" I did not hesitate to delve into the reasoning, not giving him much of a chance to protest or question. "You see, Aro has some business to take care of up in Canada, several hours from the town of Forks."

"Does it have anything to do with Tanya's family?" He jutted in. For a moment I had to retreat to the back of my mind to retrieve the name and associate it with a vivid picture.

"No, no Carlisle, his business goes more along the lines of straightening out a clan of rogue vampires who have flooded the area." The lies poured fluidly from my crimson colored lips. It was second nature to me, a talent I had acquired over the long years, a vital trait needed to survive in the position I was unwarrantedly placed in.

I heard a small sound of acknowledgement. "I have no use in staying with Aro for the short trip and being as I have not seen you or your growing family," He caught the key word, "I would most certainly enjoy catching up."

His voice dipped down to a whisper, unheard by humans but coherent to all vampires, "Aro is not sending you here in regards to Isabella, now is he?" Strong tints of doubt were running through his tone and I could not help but to be taken aback by the accusation. No matter how right he was, no matter how precisely he had hit the nail on the head I kept the bewildered and offended feelings beating through my veins.

"I would have thought you to know me better Carlisle Cullen." My voice took on the tone of a royal, of a vampire whose stature was above all. Simply intimidating, simply frightening, simply putting all those below me in their respectful places, simply what I deserved to sound like.

"Now Emma, you know I don't mean to insult you." He kept the stuttering to a minimum, kept the fear from echoing in violent torrents. "I was looking out for the safety of my family." A malicious grin slipped across my face and I tried to keep it from entering my words.

"I always did admire you for that trait Carlisle." I lied easily. _Your envied trait will carry you to the hell you have been preached about, to the purgatory you try and protect your family from my dear Carlisle. And only in respect to you and your family I give you my oath to not inflict the pain I have known to bring onto those less fortunate, onto you. _

He chuckled on the other end, my thoughts remaining unknown to his calm mind.

"And what time will you be arriving in Washington? I'll have Edward pick you up at the airport, I may have to work." I almost jumped as a surge of glee ran through my poisoned veins.

My plan was unraveling quickly, smoothly, just as I had hoped.

"My plane leaves tomorrow at dawn," I turned my wrist over to glance at the watch that was tightly wrapped around my almost translucent skin. "I should be there by late afternoon, no sooner and hopefully, praying the weather holds up like it is, no later." I played the part well. I kept my gushing anticipation and excitement to a level that was believable. Applied the right amount of enthusiasm into each of my words to pull out the trust Carlisle kept stapled to his back.

"My family will be pleased to be in your company Emma." A smile radiating into his feather-like voice.

"I am sure they will be. I will make sure of it." I mutter inaudibly even to his keen ears that were plastered to the receiver.

He cleared his throat casually seconds later, "I'll see you soon Emma."

"Good-bye Carlisle." I clicked the phone shut, my eyes holding onto the windows reflecting glare. A wicked smile could not help but to dance on my lips, fire could not contain the urge to set aflame my gray eyes as it held the essence of my depraved intentions. "Good-bye Cullen family."


End file.
